Drinks and Then Some
by TheFisherKitty
Summary: Drinks and then some what? Drunken shenanigans lead to an encounter in the restroom. M&M. Smut; rated M for sexual content. At long last, a three-shot and complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own In Plain Sight; if I did, it clearly wouldn't be on USA.**

**Rating: M rating is for sexual content of the M variety, so sell Girl Scout cookies elsewhere!**

**Author's Note: This is a little smutty smut fic I whipped up in response to commentfic awesomeness over on LJ. Thought I'd share it here! Enjoy!**

**Credit: Prompts provided by greenstuff as follows: Mary/Marshall: whipped cream, vodka, and "You should always not wear _."**

* * *

**Drinks and Then Some**

"Oh my Gawd, Marshall!" Mary bellowed over the din of the bar. "I want a blowjob so bad!"

"Uh, what?" he asked, though it came out more like a strangled squeak. Stan and Bobby D looked on in stunned silence.

"Put it on his tab," she slurred slightly, pointing to Marshall as she addressed the waitress, "and set me up!" Stan and Bobby D shook their heads and turned back to their drinks.

Marshall wasn't sure how many vodka shots Mary had put back; he'd lost count due to his own consumption, but what could be said for certain was that Mary was making the most of Bobby D's birthday get-together.

The waitress made her way over, a little shot glass topped with whipped cream perched on top of her tray. "Where do you want it?" she asked blandly.

"Oh, if we're going to do this, we're doing it right," Mary grinned as she got up from the table and pushed Marshall's knees apart.

"Hey, wait... what?" he squeaked again. The waitress set the shot glass on the seat, uncomfortably close to his crotch.

Mary settled gleefully on her knees in front of him and put her hands behind her back. Leaning forward, she nuzzled her face between his thighs and gripped the glass with her lips.

"Oh god," he groaned, looking down at the mass of blonde hair in his lap. When she tilted her head back, the sight of her throat as she swallowed almost undid him.

Mary looked up at him, her eyes sultry as she flicked her tongue and captured a few traces of whipped cream that remained. She stood, but instead of returning to her seat, she leaned over and whispered in Marshall's ear.

"Two minutes."

With that, she headed for the bathrooms, her hips swaying sexily. Marshall tore his eyes from them only to catch the playful smirk she threw at him before she disappeared. He looked over to Stan and Bobby D, both of whom were grinning at him.

"Nice," Bobby D nodded appreciatively.

After Marshall judged two minutes had passed, he slipped away and followed after Mary. He hesitated at the door to the ladies' room, glancing furtively to make sure no one was watching, before he pushed it open. He found his arm grabbed suddenly as he was swiftly pulled inside.

Mary yanked her partner into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. She shoved him against the wall and kissed him roughly, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He reciprocated briefly before a moment of clarity intruded; he pushed her back gently.

"Wait, Mare... what are you doing?"

"I want the real thing," she growled huskily, shrugging his hands from her shoulders. She slid her hands down his torso as she dropped to her knees.

"Oh, wow, it's even bigger up close," she murmured as she grabbed his belt buckle. "Like, really huge. You could serve a steak on this thing." She deftly unfastened it and moved to the fly of his jeans, which was drawn tightly over his straining erection.

"Wait, Mare, tomorrow's laundry day," he tried to stop her, but he was too late. She unzipped his jeans and he sprang free, unfettered in the absence of undergarments.

"Holy Lord, Marshall, it's..." she breathed as she took in the sight of his rigid member.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, blushing. She wasn't the first woman to be impressed by his size. She looked up at him.

"You should always not wear underpants," she said with a smirk. "It'll make things so much easier for me."

With that, she gripped him firmly, causing him to gasp. She ran her hand up and down his length a few times, before flicking her tongue over him. He moaned softly, pressing his back against the wall. Suddenly, she took him in her mouth all at once, or at least as much as she could, which turned out to be a substantial amount. He buried his hands in her hair, the golden strands tangling around his fingers.

"Oh God..." he ground out, his voice low and rough. Mary had some serious skills; he had seldom found anyone who could take all of him.

His hips bucked slightly as she worked him with her mouth, though he tried to suppress the urge, and she steadied him with one hand. Over and over she took him down further than anyone had, the back of her throat gripping him deliciously each time. His barely stifled moans echoed low against the walls of the bathroom, along with the soft sucking sounds of her actions upon him.

Mary felt him tense and, realizing he was on the edge, she pulled him in deep. He spasmed against the wall as he came with a ragged cry, hips jerking with each pulse as he flooded into her mouth; she swallowed everything he had. His knees weak, he leaned back against the wall and sank slowly to the floor.

"Good God, Mare," he breathed as he reached for her, tucking her hair back behind her ear. "You're fucking amazing."

Stan and Bobby D paused, looking up from their drinks. Bobby D looked at Stan quizzically.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yep," Stan affirmed. Both of Bobby D's eyebrows shot up as Stan continued with a shrug. "It was bound to happen."

* * *

**A/N: Well... there it is! Feel free to let me know what you think! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Definitely don't own In Plain Sight, seeing as no one on there is getting it on like they should be.**

**Author's Note: SMUT, AHOY! I know I said this was a one-shot, but thanks to your awesome reviews and a follow-up request from pryrmtns, it has now become a two-shot! =)

* * *

**

**Drinks and Then Some**

**Part 2**

Marshall fastened his pants, attempting to process through the light alcohol fog hanging over him the events that had just transpired.

He'd just gotten a blowjob from his partner, and a spectacular one at that.

With their boss all of fifteen feet away, where he was waiting with one of the most notoriously inquisitive cops in all of Albuquerque, whose birthday they were supposed to be celebrating.

_Talk about bad ideas, _he thought, but he couldn't quite bring himself to accept that when he looked at her. She was sitting back on her heels in front of him where he'd settled on the floor after she'd finished him off, knees parted a bit, the material of her jeans tight over her well-muscled thighs. She wore a look of satisfaction on her face. _Two can play that game, baby, _he thought, smirking as an idea came to him.

Mary watched as he stood, taking in his wolfish, predatory gaze as he scooped her effortlessly from the floor and sat her on the edge of the sink.

"My turn," his voice rumbled low in her ear, shooting straight to her groin and amplifying the coiled arousal she already harbored there.

His lips found her neck and he sucked hard, eliciting a moan from her as he left his mark. He deftly unbuttoned her jeans and she pushed against the sink with her hands, lifting her hips. He slid her pants down over them in one fluid motion, taking her panties with; Marshall was done with reservations and ready to get down to business.

He sank to his knees before the sink and settled back onto his heels; he was tall enough that he didn't need to be completely up on his knees for this. After shedding his jacket and leaving it piled on the floor, beyond caring about wrinkles or dirt, he gripped her knees, spreading them apart and opening her to him. His hands slid up the inside of her thighs, and he swept a thumb over her slick arousal. He heard her suck in a breath as he did so, and when he pressed his thumb to her clitoris, her hips bucked against his hands.

He teased her a moment more, during which she draped her legs over his shoulders, crossing her ankles against his back and urging him forward. He leaned in, his hands slipping under her to cup her ass and lift it from the sink edge; her own hands gripped the sides of the sink for stability as his shoulders took the rest of her weight through her legs.

He flicked his tongue against her, shallowly at first and then plunging deep, lapping at her womanhood with urgent haste. The taste of her, the feel of her flesh in his hands and her wanton moans all had him rock-hard again and ready to go, but by God he would make the most of this first.

Mary was in ecstasy; every thrust of his tongue within her, every flick over her clit brought her closer and she'd already been fairly revved to begin with. Her legs tensed over his shoulders and she cried out as his lips closed over her nub, gentle suction mixed with pressure from his tongue and she was gone. She called his name savagely as her back arched and an earth-shattering orgasm tore through her. Her hips bucked wildly but he kept his grip, drawing out her release with continued caresses by his lips and tongue. He slowed as she finished, stopping when she flopped breathlessly against the mirror behind her.

He eased her onto the sink, grabbed a paper towel as he stood, and wiped his mouth as though he'd just eaten very messy but extremely satisfying barbeque. Leaning forward over her, he whispered in her ear.

"Think you're up for a tie-breaker?"

"Now, you definitely heard _that, _right?" Bobby D asked Stan at their table in the bar. Stan nodded.

"And you're okay with this?" he continued incredulously.

"Didn't anybody tell you?" Stan replied. "I'm the coolest boss ever."

* * *

**A/N: If you want this to become a three-shot... REVIEW! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight. If I did, it would have to be aired on a pay channel!**

**Warnings: There's hot, rough smut ahead, so if you don't want that, don't get in the pool!**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to all you wonderful readers who requested a third chapter and then had to wait so long for it! I planned to write this for you from the moment I read your awesome reviews, but was struck by a perfect storm of smut-suppressing events. However, the Smut Train is finally pulling out of the station! All aboard! =D**

* * *

**Drinks and Then Some**

**Part 3**

"Think you're up for a tie-breaker?" he whispered in her ear.

Mary gripped the front of Marshall's shirt and crushed her lips to his. As he opened his mouth to her, she tasted herself on his tongue, drawing a low moan from her throat. Her hands slid down his chest and fumbled with the button of his jeans again. She pulled him free, long, hard, and throbbing; he'd been ready to go again for a while, and he groaned as she gripped him roughly.

He had her against the door in seconds, her bare legs wrapped around him. She unbuttoned his shirt, making him gasp as she drew her nails over his chest. Holding her up with one arm, he fumbled for his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans as they began to slide from his hips, trying to retrieve the condom within. He missed and whispered a curse against her lips as his jeans slid out of reach. Knowing what he'd been after, she gripped his wrist and guided his hand back to her ass.

"Fuck it," she murmured breathily, "I want you bare."

Arousal surged through him at her words, accompanied by something more. He knew she was nearly a fanatic when it came to safe sex. She was absolutely paranoid of catching a disease from some random cowboy in some random bar, or, worse by her estimation, being impregnated, and as such she not only used a condom every time but was also on the pill. That she was willing to forgo the condom was an expression of absolute trust in him, a relinquishing of control that she would not readily make with anyone else, and it warmed him.

He invaded her with his tongue as he thrust into her, a low groan rumbling from his chest to match her higher-pitched cry against his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he trailed lingering kisses down her neck as they fucked, sucking firmly and even biting from time to time, the mild pain serving only to intensify her pleasure. Though she'd already sucked him dry once that night, this encounter had been years in the making, and he was pent up for release. Her body was tight around his cock, milking his aching need, and he slammed into her as he came.

Keeping her pinned to the door, he stilled for a moment, save for the twitching of his hips as he pulsed within her. Mary uncurled one of her legs from around his waist and quested for the floor, but he gripped her thigh, pulling it back up. He was moving in her again, still rock-hard, with slow strokes at first as he built back up to a steady rhythm. Mary's eyes widened in surprise; he met her gaze with roguish grin.

"You didn't think that was all I had, did you?" he said in a low rumble as he gripped her hips and gave her a particularly deep thrust.

Mary groaned, giving herself over to the ecstasy of their passion. He filled her countless times, his thrusts rough yet measured, the way she liked it. His pace was steady, strong without being too fast. He matched her, breath for breath, as he drove into her against the door which was beginning to thump in its frame in time to their movements. She felt her release building, taking over her senses, and after a series of moans as it approached it broke over her with a shattering cry. His voice joined hers as he flooded into her pulsing body, a barbaric groan that wrenched from him like thunder as the door contributed a final slam to their chorus.

He leaned his weight against her breathlessly, letting the door bear them both lest his shaking legs drop them to the floor. He pressed his forehead to the wooden door, listening to her rough breathing in his ear as they came back down to earth.

Bobby D pressed his forehead to the surface of the table. The banging of that damn door, heralding banging of a different nature, had given him a headache, assisted mightily by the animalistic vocalizations that had accompanied it. No more sounds had emerged from the bathroom for a few minutes, so when he heard the door creak open, he looked up.

The marshals were utterly disheveled. Marshall's shirt hung untucked and not completely buttoned; his jacket was rumpled and his hair mussed. Mary's hair was untidy as well, her clothes were wrinkled, and everything about her screamed 'freshly fucked', from the way she walked, a cocky swagger blended oddly with shaking knees, to the cat-that-ate-the-canary grin she wore. Marshall, too, had a gleam in his eye; if there had ever been any doubt as to what was going on in that bathroom, which there absolutely wasn't, one look at the pair would have given it away completely.

"I think this means I win," Marshall addressed his partner, grinning smugly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mary replied, throwing him a dubious glance. "I obviously won. I am the clear winner."

"Get real, Mary. That was in all measurable ways a victory for me," he sassed back, pointing emphatically to himself.

"Somebody's a sore loser," she smirked. Her look turned saucy, her eyes practically devouring him in front of everyone. "But I'm game for a rematch, if you are."

She swaggered to the exit, a wide-eyed and eager Marshall trotting after her. Bobby D stood, staring in disbelief as half of their group departed, presumably to go back to one or the other's house and screw like carpenters.

"Damn," he cried in dismay. "Whose birthday is this, anyway?"

"Come on, Bobby," Stan offered with a smirk and a sigh. "Sit down and I'll buy you a drink."

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait! Let me know! Also, if you're up for some raunchy humor and M&M fluff, go show some love to my non-smut story, Unwelcome Surprises: A Fabinx Fic! =)**

***Goes off to eat post-smut chocolate.***


End file.
